How 65 'Took Care' of Lero
by Dreamsong
Summary: When 65 is told to 'take care' of a pink umbrella, things start to warm up for another interesting day at Headquarters... Purely humorous, and dedicated to 65 and Lero. Please read and review! Now Complete!
1. Taking Care Of It

While looking around fanfiction, I did a search for stories on 65 and stories on Lero. Know what? Neither has one. There isn't one story on this site for either of them.

Since neither 65 or Lero seem to be main characters in any stories on this site (though I do understand the reasons) I felt sorry for them. I mean, what character doesn't want their own story?

Therefore, this story is purely for the sake of 65 and Lero. It is their very own story that has basically nothing to do with anything.

Hope you like this fun little dedication to them!

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Sixty-five, take care of this thing."_

Those were all the instructions poor 65 was given before having a odd pink umbrella with a pumpkin head thrust at him.

_'Take care of this thing.'_

65 puzzled over what exactly he should do with the strange umbrella to 'take care' of it. He couldn't help but wonder what on earth his job had to do with 'taking care' of an umbrella, but then again, he'd been given much stranger assignments in the past.

Should he simply put in storage for safe keeping, or was he supposed to watch over it? Was there something he was supposed to know about it that everyone else knew, and so assumed that he knew as well?

He sighed.

Filing, researching, and just generally being an extra hand around Headquarters was his job. He hated getting strange assignments like this because he never knew what to do. He was, after all, a being programed to do office work.

Thinking outside the box was always a problem. Not just that, but thinking at all was really a pain because most of his orders were more specific than _'take care of this thing'_. What kind of instruction was that, anyway?

Silently, he floated through the halls, holding the pink umbrella, trying valiantly to understand what on earth had been meant by the vague instructions.

In the end, he managed nothing but running into three people and wandering in circles for a solid hour as he hurt his head, trying to decide what to do with the umbrella.

It was when he paused on the roof Headquarters to look around and wonder how he'd managed to get up there, that the umbrella spoke.

"My head! Lero..."

65's eyes widened as he looked down at the umbrella in surprise. It talked! Almost immediately, a cloud of depression descended on him. This only made his dilemma worse!

What was he supposed to do with a _talking_ umbrella?

Lero, for his part, was concentrating on his pounding head. What had happened?

Slowly, he recalled those damned Exorcists fighting Road-sama. He was sure Road-sama was getting the upper hand. He'd been cheering her on when he felt a shadow fall on him from behind. He'd turned around in time to see that stupid Exorcist with his Hammer held over Lero's head and an evil smirk on the Exorcist's lips.

Then everything had gone black. So where was he now?

Lero looked up and nearly had a panic attack.

Some strange white-blue creature was holding him in a tight grip. There was a '65' on the creature's head, or what Lero assumed was the head. Then again, Lero supposed he didn't have much room to talk, seeing as how he was a talking umbrella.

"Who are you? Lero!" he screeched, trying to squirm out of the creature's grasp. "Let me go! Lero! Let me go! Lero! What are you? Lero!"

Confusion entered the creature's eyes as it watched him.

65 might have cried in frustration at that moment if it had been in his programming. How the hell was he supposed to 'take care' of a talking umbrella that clearly didn't want to be 'taken care' of?

As he puzzled over the problem, Lero managed to escape him and floated in the air in front of him, still yelling.

"Well? Well? Lero. What are you, creature? Lero."

65, still puzzled, pointed to his forehead where his name was.

"You're 65? Lero. 65 what? Lero."

65 made a helpless gesture.

"It can't talk? Huh. Lero." Lero frowned and suddenly went back into panic mode. "I have to get back to Earl-sama! Lero Earl-sama! Lero!"

He turned to zoom away, only to be caught by 65, who had decided that he had better get the talking umbrella inside before it got away and he couldn't 'take care' of it anymore.

"Let me go! Lero! Let me go! Lero!" he screeched, struggling against 65, who turned and went back inside, determined not to loose the umbrella.

It was his job to 'take care' of it, after all. What would happen if he didn't 'take care' of it as he was ordered?

That thought nearly sent 65 into a panic attack of his own as images came to his mind of what the Supervisor might do to him if he failed his assignment. He clutched the umbrella even tighter and hugged it to his chest as he floated through the halls of Headquarters, ignoring the screeching.

What if the Supervisor... what if he... he..._ fired 65?_

The thought sent a shudder through 65, and he hurried on to the storage rooms, deciding that if the umbrella was boxed up in there, it couldn't get away and get him in trouble for not 'taking care' of it.

Lero, of course, only screeched all the louder as they descended into the bowels of Headquarters, deathly afraid of what this '65' creature was going to do to him, and what the Earl might do if he didn't come back. How long had he been out? He needed to get back to the Earl!

"LET ME GO! LERO!"

65 ignored the echoing screeches of the umbrella that probably everyone in Headquarters could hear by now, and entered the oldest of the storage rooms. He rummaged around until he found a heavy wooden crate that was empty enough to fit the umbrella inside, and slide the lid back a bit.

Lero, suddenly realizing what 65 intended, struggled even harder.

"NO! LERO! LET ME GO! LERO! YOU CAN'T PUT ME IN THERE! LERO! EARL-SAMAAAAA! LERO!"

65 fought to hang onto the struggling umbrella, the thought of being fired fueling him to even greater efforts to get the umbrella into the crate. He shoved Lero between the books that filled the box and quickly slammed the lid closed, holding it down as Lero beat on the other side.

"LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW! LERO! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT! LERO!"

65 looked around for another crate to put on top of the one Lero was in. Spotting one, he went and grabbed it, only to have Lero spring out of the crate he'd been shoved into, crowing happily.

"FREE FREE! LERO! I'M FREE! LER--"

65 zoomed after him and caught Lero's handle just before he made it out the storage room door. Utterly determined now, 65 held onto the umbrella as it fought him.

_**26 minutes later...**_

65 sat on top of two crates, the bottom one holding a still-screeching Lero captive, and the top one preventing escape.

65 sighed in relief.

He wasn't going to get fired now. He had 'taken care' of the talking umbrella as he'd been ordered to. He jumped and landed lightly on the floor to float away happily.

Back to his office work.

Had humming been in his programming, he would have been doing just that.

Meanwhile, Lero continued to screech at the top of his lungs.

"HELP ME EARL-SAMA! LERO! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT! LERO! SOMEONE LET ME OUT! LERO!"

_**In Komui's office...**_

Komui looked up from his paperwork as 65 floated back in to the room.

"There you are 65. Where have you been all this time?"

65 floated proudly in front of him and Komui shrugged, handing him as stack of papers, before turning to Reever.

"Hey, do you hear that noise?"

Reever looked up from his own work, glaring at the Supervisor.

"Don't try that trick again. Get back to work! Now!"

"Alright, alright!" Komui went back to signing the papers on his desk and several minutes passed before he looked up at Reever again. "Seriously, do you hear that?"

A book hit him.

"Yeouch!"

"Get back to work you lazy baka and quite pretending you're hearing things to get out of work!" Reever yelled.

Komui, properly subdued, for the moment, went back to his own work, figuring it must just be his imagination. After all, who would be screeching loud enough for him to hear them on the 31st floor?

_**In the storage room...**_

"LET ME OOOOOUT! LERO!"


	2. The Tapp Intervention

Part 2: The Tapp Intervention

Lero was having a bad day.

Being trapped in a crate in the bowels of the Exorcist Headquarters was really the worst possible time to find out he was claustrophobic, but there it was.

He'd given up on the screaming a while ago because, even if anyone bothered coming to see who was screaming, what Black Order member would honestly let him out? Once he'd stopped that, he realized how close the books were pressing in on him and the fact that he couldn't get out only made the situation worse, until finally, he found himself hyperventilating and close to starting up his screaming again.

Lero was having a horrible day.

XXXXXXXXXX

65, on the other hand, was having a wonderful day.

He'd 'taken care' of the umbrella as ordered, and no one had given him any more strange assignments since then. Not only that, but he'd been very busy.

He couldn't have been happier.

Had he been programed to whistle, he would have been as he floated through the offices, delivering papers and files, sorting various paper objects, and other such tasks.

Yes, 65 was having a great day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tapp was just having one of those days.

"Tapp, run down to the old storage rooms and see if you can find these books for me," Reever called, holding out a list of well over a hundred books.

Tapp sighed dejectedly as he took the paper and headed for the door.

"65, go with him."

65 paused what he was doing before dropping the books and files in his arms to zoom after Tapp, panic rising to the surface.

It was odd, he mused, trying to fight back said emotion, that he had been programed to panic, be upset, and become depressed, but other emotions, such as love and excitement, had been completely left out. Perhaps that was the doing of the Supervisor, since he most likely associated panic, depression, and being upset with paperwork, which was 65's main function, while love and excitement were the furthest things from his mind when faced with... well, work in general.

65 couldn't help feel that it had been rather unfair to program him like that. If the Supervisor had wanted him to dislike paperwork, he should have programed 65 to dislike it instead of leaving out that part of his programming.

Another odd thing was that 65 didn't seem to be able to be angry, though he could feel fear.

With a sigh, 65 caught up with Tapp. Yes, 65 had come to the conclusion long ago, as had most of Headquarters, that the Supervisor was completely insane.

Maybe, considered 65, that's why Komui had told him to 'take care' of the talking umbrella...

Wait... umbrella... storage rooms... oh no... if Tapp found the wrong crate...

65 stayed close to Tapp as he searched for the books, all the while on the lookout for the crate that held the talking umbrella.

Unfortunately, he wasn't looking closely enough, due to the large stack of books balanced precociously in his arms. So it wasn't until he heard a sudden triumphant yell and managed to look around the ridiculously large stake of books he held, that he realized Tapp had opened the wrong crate.

Lero flew out of the crate at top speed, screaming in relief. Unluckily for him, it took him several long moments to calm down after his claustrophobia attack, moments in which 65 figured out what was going on.

So 65, seeing what had happened, threw his arms in the air, complete panic setting in, and dashed after the umbrella, disregarding the now scattered books covering the floor and a slightly dazed Tapp.

Lero made for the door, seeing the white-blue creature coming after him, fear of being trapped in the crate again fueling him on.

65, seeing Lero getting away, was taken over by the fear of being fired, which only added to his panic, and he sped after the flying umbrella.

Lero made it out the door, 65 close on his heels, both zigzagging through the catacombs of the storage rooms as Lero, for once, saved his breath for flying.

**Back in the storage room...**

Tapp sat up, dazed, rubbing his head as he looked around to see all the books he'd collected scattered across the floor. He groaned, realizing they were mixed in with a multitude of others.

Sighing, he got up and began collecting the books, separating the needed ones from the ones that weren't.

Tapp was just having one of those days.

**In the bowels of Headquarters...**

"AH! LEROOO!"

65 dove at the umbrella, missing by millimeters, and Lero zoomed off around a corner. 65 picked himself up and chased after the elusive, talking pumpkin-head umbrella, his panic spiking every time he lost sight of it.

Seeing it again, he put on an extra burst of speed and managed to catch it for half a moment, before Lero yelled again and broke free.

"RUN RUN RUN! LERO!"

65 shuddered as he ran, the horror of being fired, once again entering his mind. No, he would avoid that at all costs. He _would_ 'take care' of this infernal umbrella one way or another!

**1 hour, 17 minutes later, Somewhere in the catacomb of storage rooms beneath Headquarters...**

65 stood firmly against the door, blocking any hope of escape for an equally tired Lero, who floated on the other side of the room, glaring at the strange creature across from him.

"Let me out! Lero! You can't hold me here, creature! Lero!"

65 glared right back, not about to comply.

Suddenly unable to stand the small room any longer, Lero went straight at 65 screeching, "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT! LEROLEROLERO!"

65, startled by the sudden attack, didn't move fast enough to catch the umbrella, who went straight through the closed door, smashing a gaping hole in it with strength born of pure desperation, and disappearing, once again, into the maze of hallways.

65 threw open the door to go after the umbrella, only to stop short, his mind suddenly pausing processing the huge hole in the door. If the Supervisor found out that, not only had he not 'taken care' of the umbrella as instructed, but let a gapping hole be made in one of storage room doors...

65 shuddered, glanced around the deathly silent halls apprehensively to make sure no one had seen the incident, and quietly closed the door behind him before slipping away as stealthily as he could manage, in search of the umbrella.

After all, what the Supervisor didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

And it definitely couldn't get 65 fired.


	3. Lero On The Loose

Part 3: Lero On The Loose

65 had completely lost the umbrella.

His panic level was off the charts as he darted around the catacomb of storage rooms, desperate to find a trace of the pumpkin-head, but he found nothing.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to the ground level and looked up apprehensively. He had a bad feeling about this. Could it be that the umbrella... was officially on the loose?

65 sank to the floor in total despair.

**Somewhere in the corridors of Headquarters...**

Lero was totally lost.

He didn't have any idea where he was in the maze of hallways, or the faintest idea of where the exit was, which left him wandering around the castle, trying to avoid detection.

That was, until he spotted the person he blamed for this whole thing-- that annoying red-head Exorcist with the hammer.

Lero glanced around a corner, seeing the red-head sprawled lazily on one of the couches in the lounge, apparently reading some book or other in total disinterest, and Lero's eyes narrowed. This was his perfect chance to get back at the idiot for hitting and capturing him!

Lero chuckled darkly before silently floating into the room behind his target, who continued reading, completely unaware of Lero's presence.

**Back with 65...**

65 managed to pull himself together with the thought of what might happen if the umbrella was discovered or did something bad.

Terrified, 65 shot up the stairs and continued his desperate attempts to find the pumpkin-head.

It was pure luck that he came across Lero just as he floated into the lounge. 65 poked his head around the corner and his eyes went wide, horrified to see Lero about to attack the red-haired Exorcist.

Not stopping to think it over too much, 65 dove at Lero, tackling him to the ground and flipping the couch over in the process, pinning the oblivious Lavi under it and dazing him. As Lavi shook his head, trying to clear it and figure out what was going on, 65 dragged Lero out of the room before they could be spotted.

65 wrestled with the umbrella in the hall outside the lounge, but didn't have a good grip on it. Lero managed to wriggle out of 65's grasp and he zoomed away before 65 could get up, leaving the blue-white creature in another cloud of depression.

**In the lounge...**

"Hey! Someone give me a hand here! Hey! I know someone's there! Help! Get this couch offa me! HEYYY!"

Silence.

65 poked his head into the room, and saw Lavi struggling to get the apparently Exorcist-proof couch off of himself. He looked up and spotted 65, relief washing over his face.

"Hey! 65! Gimme a hand, will ya?"

65 looked at Lavi for a long moment, before darting away, willing to suffer Lavi's displeasure later if it meant 'taking care' of that stupid, shockingly quick, umbrella.

Lavi stared at the dust cloud 65 left in his wake.

"Huh? What's up with him?"

He attempted to stand, momentarily forgetting his position, and growled fiercely at the couch when he rediscovered his inability to move.

"Alright, that's it! Let's go you stupid piece of furniture!"

**Near the storage rooms...**

Lero glanced around and sighed heavily.

"This place looks familiar. Lero," he muttered to himself. "I just went in a circle, didn't I? Lerooo."

Lero passed through one hallway, then another, only to come right back to where he'd been ten minutes ago... for the third time.

"Oh Leroooo!" he cried, trying yet another hallway.

He glanced around another corner and saw another person he hated, almost as much as the red-head.

Allen Walker.

The boy was looking at a piece of paper and scratching his head, apparently looking for something he couldn't find, much the same as Lero. Lero watched him glance at doors, at the paper, and back at different doors as he passed them.

"Ah!" he suddenly exclaimed, causing Lero to freeze, terrified that he'd been spotted. However, on second glance, Lero realized the kid must have found the door he was looking for.

Allen threw open the door and began rummaging through what appeared to be... a janitor's closet?

Lero could hear Allen muttering to himself about Jerry needing to stock dish rags in a better place, and who would put all the cleaning supplies in such a hard to find place? Oh, nevermind. Stupid question. The Supervisor, of course.

Lero slowly floated up behind Allen, grinning wickedly, before shoving him into the closet, head over heels, to land entangled in a mess of cleaning supplies. Lero slammed the door in his face, giving Allen barely time to catch an upside down glance at the culprit.

"Huh?" he wondered, blinking in confusion. "An... umbrella...?"

**Outside the cleaning supplies closet...**

Lero laughed darkly as he turned the lock.

Walker would surely starve to death down here. No one would ever hear his screams.

An evil cackle escaped the pumpkin-head as he floated silently away.

**Somewhere in Headquarters...**

65 floated around floors nine through sixteen, so beyond panic that he seemed calm again.

WHERE HAD THE UMBRELLA GONE?!

**Inside the cleaning supplies closet...**

"Um... guys? Somebody? Anybody? Help!"

**The training area...**

Kanda, blindfold over his eyes and sword at the ready, scowled darkly. There was something here. Something that wasn't normal. What was it?

Something hit him over the head and he swung around, barely missing Lero, who screeched loudly and dodged to the other side of the room.

Kanda followed the noise, not bothering to take the time getting rid of his blindfold.

"Attack me?" he growled. "You asked for it!"

He slashed at Lero, who swerved to the right, and paused in front of a pillar, still screeching.

Where had Kanda heard that obnoxious voice before? He just couldn't place it for the life of him. With a quick mental shrug he decided it didn't matter. Whoever it was had attacked him and was going to pay. Besides, he thought most people's voices annoying, which made it harder to differentiate between them all.

Lero was panting and screeching. He just had to stumble across the short-tempered Exorcist with the sword, didn't he? Not only that, but Lero had been planning on avoiding this one at all costs. No matter how much he hated the guy, he was lethal.

He hadn't meant to hit _this_ Exorcist! Running into him was purely accidental!

Lero saw the sword coming at him again and ducked, causing Kanda to slash through the pillar behind him, bringing it down in slow motion. Lero 'eeped' and zoomed away, and as Kanda turned to follow the sound, he suddenly found himself unable to move forward any further.

Something had caught his hair!

He whipped off the blindfold and cranked his head around enough to see what had happened with a snarl. The pillar he'd cut had come down on the one next to it, just as Kanda had turned, and his long hair had become caught between the two stone pillars, each of which most likely weighed over a ton.

Lero sighed in relief, seeing the angry Exorcist was caught by his own hair, before getting as far away, and as quickly away, as he could.

**Somewhere else in Headquarters...**

65 was having the worst day. Why couldn't Headquarters ever have a normal day? Oh wait, they did have one once, 65 recalled. It had been a Thursday if he remembered correctly.

It had been a lovely day, lacking anything strange, out of the ordinary, or life threatening. Yes, 65 had loved that day. Oddly enough though, everyone else had been on edge for some reason and 65 never did figure out why...

**The training area...**

Kanda tried slashing Mugen at the pillars, only to find that, not only was it the worst possible angle to be swinging a sword, but even if he did manage to cut the pillars, they would only fall on him even more.

Kanda crossed his arms, thinking hard. There just had to be a way out of this damn mess!

And who the hell had attacked him?

**Ground floor...**

65 could have cried in relief. He'd finally found the umbrella!

Now of course, the trick was catching it.


	4. A Silver Solution

Part 4: A Silver Solution

Lero shrieked, desperately trying to speed up as he glanced back at that '65' creature. It had found him again and seemed completely focused on one thing: catching Lero.

Lero, for his part, was just as adamant about not getting caught and stuffed in a crate again.

So, each fueled by a different desire, they were evenly matched. The chase ranged from the top floor to the bottom, neither giving up.

They passed through the dining room so fast that all anyone saw was a flash of pink and a flash of blue, leaving a huge rush of wind in their wake. Everyone blinked at the mess the flashes of color had created during their passage. Food and trays were scattered everywhere, along with several scientists and Finders, who had been in the path of the flashes.

In the hallways, a total of six people were knocked completely off their feet, and another ten were thrown off balance or had something knocked out of their grasp. All later reported seeing two flashes of color, one pink, the other blue, zoom past.

In the lounge, Lavi was being closely interrogated about the decimated couch he'd been found yelling at, which was full of teeth marks and looked to have been pounded to a pulp by a hammer. Lavi and his interrogators were knocked off their feet, and Lavi had his second couch of the day pin him to the ground.

"Ah, damn!" he yelled as two flashes of color whisked out of the room at top speed, leaving Lavi once again trapped, and his interrogators out cold.

Down in the storage rooms, Allen heard a solid ten minutes of crashing and things breaking, over the rumbles of his stomach.

In the training area, Kanda had finally managed to free himself, though at a heavy cost which he was still coming to grips with as he cursed out whoever had attacked him. Just then, the flashes of pink and blue zoomed past him, sending him flying off his feet, and into another pillar, which crumbled, taking down the next seven pillars in line.

Lero and 65 were slightly slowed down when they hit the labs, surprisingly a place neither had been in yet today. The labs were a dangerous place, as the numerous signs telling anyone who wasn't part of the Science Department to turn back NOW, seemed to indicate.

They didn't slow down enough to avoid complete disaster though, as they ran through several projects still being fine tuned and multiple tables, racks, and shelves, full to the brim with various tools and objects that, for the most part, seemed to have very little relevance to anything science related.

As a consequence, the two were forced to slow down even more, because they were both suddenly weighted down with the various objects, none of which they bothered to remove. Lero had run through a large sheet, only managing to get his head through it before the whole thing came with him, and there was a long chain of strange things attached to him from handle and head. 65 wasn't much better off, things hanging off his arms and around his body.

So the strange pair emerged from the labs looking even stranger than before.

That's when they came across Lenalee.

She took one look at Lero, the sheet billowing out behind the scary-looking pumpkin head, and she activated her Innocence, releasing a round-house kick on the umbrella in almost the same instant. Lero went over the edge of the railing with a shout of "LEROOOO!" and 65, completely focused on catching the umbrella, jumped after him before he even thought about what he was doing.

Only then did he realize that they were five stories up.

Flailing mid-air, 65 dropped faster than the umbrella, and so he managed to catch Lero's handle, as Lero opened so that they drifted to the ground floor unharmed. However, to Lero's despair, 65 had caught him.

65, once he reached the ground, immediately dragged the screaming umbrella away, not sure what to do with him this time. He blocked the door and a stare-down between the two began.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

65 shifted, still not blinking, and something fell from the clutter covering him to roll slowly toward Lero. Neither looked away to glance down at the object as it came to rest squarely between the two.

However, after several long moments more, Lero gave into the temptation and glanced down, 65 following his gaze, and they both blinked at the object, twice before 65 suddenly got an idea and Lero backed away even further from the creature.

There on the floor between the two, sat a roll of duct tape.

Without warning, 65 dove forward to grab the duct tape and Lero screeched, putting a hole in yet another door as he escaped.

**Thirty-nine minutes later...**

65 stood proudly, hands on hips, over a large silver ball of duct tape, out of which the top half of a pumpkin head could be seen. The ball of duct tape rocked slightly as Lero fought to get out, and his muffled voice could be heard.

"Memp mm moum! Mmemo!"

Had he been able to, 65 would have been smiling proudly at his accomplishment. Then another thought occurred to him-- what was he supposed to do with the now-caught-and-duct-taped umbrella?

A sudden cloud of depression descended on him and he glumly picked up the duct-taped umbrella to begin looking for a way to 'take care of it'.

**One hour, three minutes later...**

65 floated quietly into Komui's office. The Supervisor looked up and blinked.

"Oh. 65. Where have you been all day?"

65 waited silently on the other side of the desk and Komui sighed. "Nevermind. Take these down to Reever."

He handed 65 a large stack of papers and 65 quietly left the office to find Reever.

**With Reever...**

Reever was almost too busy answering his phone to even notice 65 enter with the papers from Komui. The scientist's phone hadn't stopped ringing for a solid two hours now, as more reports came flooding in.

At first, Reever had thought that the reports were from the field, due to the large amount of damage being reported, and it worried him. Then he had realized that, no, in fact, every report coming in was from Headquarters itself.

Reever felt like screaming.

How was it possible that this much trouble had been caused today? It had seemed so peaceful and quiet! None of Komui's experiments had gotten out of control, none of the other scientists had anything going that could be this life-threatening, and all the Exorcists had actually seemed in fairly decent moods, so what on earth had happened to cause the destruction?!

He looked up long enough to point to an empty space on his desk for 65 to set the papers down on before going back to scribbling down what he was being told. No sooner had he set the phone down than...

Rrriiiiing!

Reever sighed before picking up the receiver and answering as civilly as he could managed, which at that point wasn't an extreme amount. He watched 65, who was watching him for further orders, and almost smiled at the creature.

Why couldn't all his underlings be like 65? He never caused any trouble.

A/N: Yeah! Please, please, please review! I love reviews! And they encourage me to write! The next part, Part 5, will be the final piece to this fun little fic, so review and help me write it faster for you! Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all!

Til next time!

Dreamsong


	5. Reever's Report

A/N: I apologize in advance for the lack of 65 and Lero in this chapter, but I felt the need to wrap everything up, and since they caused everything that this chapter is about, it is indirectly all about them. I guess? Anyway, enjoy.

Part 5: Reever's Report

Reever cleared his throat, sighed and began to read.

_"Daily Damage Report..."_

XXXXXXXXX

_"Twenty-six storage room doors will need replacing due to large holes discovered in them. Reason and cause of the holes is still under investigation. Contents of the twenty-six storage rooms were destroyed and/or scattered around the room as though there had been a fight in each room."_

"What on earth happened?" asked one scientist as he righted an upturned crate.

One of his fellow workers stood outside the room, looking through the strange hole in the closed door.

"I have no idea," he muttered, beginning to unscrew the hinges on the door to take it down.

"This is ridiculous," muttered the third as he picked up the pieces of a broken crate and piled them together out of the way.

_"Teams Two, Seven, Eight, and Twelve have been sent to clear the debris and repair the damage."_

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Reports of flashes of pink and blue leaving a trail of destruction through Headquarters are too numerous to mention with any hope that the Supervisor's attention span will last that long. Therefore, the fuller version has been filed as a separate report to be read at the Supervisor's convenience._

_"The summary of major points is as follows. In the Dining Hall..."_

Jerry stared out from the kitchen, still in shock at the destruction. He could only thank God that those flashes hadn't come into the kitchen. He feared what they might have done to his precious cooking utensils.

A single, undisturbed, chair sat in the center of the remains of every other chair and table in the room.

_"In the Training Area..."_

Scientists and Finders worked together to haul the remains of the pillars away as others took measurements for new ones to replace them.

"This is insane," muttered a Finder as he rolled a rock that was more like a small boulder.

"You're telling me," grunted one of the Scientists helping him.

"This is worse than dealing with a Koumurin!" said the other.

"Don't say that, baka! If the Supervisor hears you he might make another one to help us!" the first Scientist shot back.

The second Scientist clamped his mouth shut, looking terrified.

_"Teams One and Six have been sent to clean up and Team Nine is taking measurements for make new pillars._

_"In the Labs..."_

Practically nothing had been left untouched by the flashes, however, all those in the labs weren't paying any of it the slightest bit of attention at the moment.

The teams sent to clean the labs stood huddled together, fearing for their lives.

Before them were the remains of Koumurin I, II, III, IV and V, all victims of the flashes of pink and blue. But they were the least of the scientists problems at the moment.

Standing over it's predecessors, freezing the scientists with it's one red eye, was Koumurin VI.

_"Teams Ten and Eleven have been sent to make repairs and clean."_

Reever winced as the Supervisor latched himself to the Department Head, crying and wailing about his 'poor Koumurins'.

He was forced to wait until Komui's tears had lessened to sniffles and quiet sobs before he could pry the Supervisor off of him. He somehow managed to sit the Supervisor down again and calm him enough that he could listen to the rest of the report.

Reever sighed before continuing.

_"In the Lounge, three couches were destroyed, two of which will be paid for by Lavi..."_

"I'm telling you, it's not my fault! Tell them Panda!"

Bookman kicked his apprentice.

"OW! But--!"

_"Explanation is still pending as to why he destroyed them. So far, nothing has been determined."_

Reever frowned and flipped through the papers he held. Finding the one he was looking for, he cleared his throat and continued.

_"Daily Personnel Report..."_

_"Lenalee reported attacking a strange creature on the fifth floor. She claims it looked like a pumpkin-headed ghost and disappeared after she kicked it."_

"LENALEEEEEE!" cried the Supervisor, jumping up in an attempt to escape and cling to his sister. "Are you okay? Did it hurt you? Lenalee!"

Reever grabbed Komui's lab coat collar before the Supervisor could get out of the room and dragged him back to his chair to continue the report.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Allen has been reported missing since lunch time, last seen by Jerry, who asked him to get some rags from the janitor's closet."_

Allen sat alone in the darkness, knocking occasionally on the door.

"Hello?" his voice echoed through the empty halls. "Is anyone there?"

_"Team Three was sent to find him and none of them have been seen since."_

A scientist squinted at the map of the storage rooms as the rest of his team followed him. He sighed.

"Sorry, but we're officially lost."

"Lost? How is that possible? We're in Headquarters!" exclaimed a fellow scientist.

He held out the map. "You wanna try and read this thing? Honestly! It's no wonder Walker got lost down here!"

The rest of the team passed the map around and silence descended on them. Finally, the second scientist turned to the first and voiced what everyone now realized.

"Yeah, we're officially lost."

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Kanda Yuu..."_

Reever paused to fight back a laugh.

_"Kanda Yuu..._"

Kanda was currently the reincarnation of Death itself. His glare sent an icy shudder through anyone who was brave enough to look his way, and the bubble of space usually given him had tripled. There was an aura about him that screamed a horrible, painful, and drawn out death to anyone who dared say a word.

Unfortunately for Kanda, people will laugh behind even Death's back.

_"Kanda Yuu... has cut his hair."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Reever looked up.

_"End Report."_

Komui pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Thank you Reever."

Reever handed 65 a stack of complete paperwork to be taken down to his office as Komui continued.

"But I do have to wonder what on earth caused all this. It couldn't have been anything from the Science Department. It's been too quite for that."

Reever nodded. "That's what we were wondering, but we're looking into that too."

He turned and left, expecting 65 to follow.

"Oh, 65!" Komui called.

65 paused in the doorway, turning back slightly.

"What did you do with that umbrella, by chance?"

65 blinked, twice, had an internal panic attack, and dashed after Reever. The umbrella was no longer his problem, he decided, setting the papers on Reever's desk.

After all, he'd 'taken care' of it, just like he was told.

XXXXXXXXXX

Road poked the bundle of duct tape.

"Mmem me moum! Mmemo!"

Road shook her head. "Really, Lero. First you run off without saying anything, then you're gone for the _whole day_, and now you won't even talk properly after I came all this way to get you!" Road pouted. "No. I don't think I'm going to help you after all."

With that, she summoned her door and was gone, leaving the pink umbrella stranded, once again, in the bowels of the Exorcist Headquarters.

"MMEEEMMMMOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Komui looked up.

"Reever, do you hear that?"

Reever growled. "You tired that trick once this morning and I didn't fall for it. What makes you think it's going to work now?"

"But--"

"Get back to work!" snapped Reever, pointing at Komui's overflowing, paper filled, desk.

Komui sat and returned to work, but several moments later, his head shot up again.

"Reever, seriously, do you hear that?"

Reever glared at his Supervisor. "Get. Back. To. Work."

Komui ducked behind the piles of paper once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

65 floated past Kanda, wondering vaguely what was different about the Exorcist today.

New coat maybe?

A/N: w00t! That brings us to the end of "How 65 'Took Care' of Lero"! Yeah! So what do you think? Review and let me know! Thanks again to all my reviewers! Love you guys!


End file.
